Generally speaking, the proliferation of 2D Imagers and their ease of operation have increased the demand for reading barcode symbols off a computer screen. Reading on-screen barcodes allows customers to take advantage of their inherent ability to be dynamically-created and therefore accommodate variable data, such as PC-specific Bluetooth MAC addresses. These techniques may support mission-critical applications such as package delivery. However, this process may break down in high ambient light environments. Often, the computer screen is located where significant and uncontrollable amounts of ambient light are flooding the screen, making the on-screen barcodes unusable.
Therefore, a need exists for a method to obtain the barcoded information off a computer screen under high ambient lighting conditions.